The First Time
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: Sometimes its when you are at your worst that you find your Best. Inu x Kagome. A big fight that makes them realize the truth. **complete**


****Hello Everyone!

It has been a very long long long time since I wrote anything and I think it is one of my biggest regrets. So I apologize if I am rusty doing this. **  
**

Please Enjoy! Like always, I do not own Inuyasha.

**the first time**

Inuyasha was pouting. No, no of course he want pouting. half demons don't pout. He was musing, thinking, sulking, anything but pouting.  
Siting on the branch of the tallest tree surrounded by flowers and a spring breeze couldn't lift up his spirit. The sound of animals scurrying around their day didn't even entice him to care. the only thing he could do was stare in nothingness, mulling over his thoughts. Round and round they went, never ending. Frustration got the better of him and growling, he fisted the tree trunk. A CRACK was heard and every animal in the area flew away from the half demons's burst of emotion.

''dammit!'' he muttered.

He jumped off the tree and landed on the soft grass. even wriggling his toe against the foliage didn't lift up his spirits.

_What is wrong with me?... NOTHING! Nothing is wrong with me. its her! Well then, if its her why am I the one who is feeling all these things... these feelings... what is wrong with me?_

Round and around his thoughts went, with no end in sight. Inuyasha started walking, hoping that would help him clear things up.

''I am strong. she s not. I'm fast, shes slow. i can fight, she can run ad hide. I protect her and she complains. I'm hard like a rock, she... she is soft...gentle..."

Inuyasha wanted to pull out his hair. He would never admit it but he was confused. For the first time, in a very long time, he didn't know where he stood.

"She stands by me no matter what, no matter how badly I treat her. "

That s not true anymore. Not anymore. Not since this morning.

"Baka inuyasha, this is all your fault. Why cant I think before I talk.. why?''

4 hours earlier

Inuyasha... Inuyasha...INUYASHA

Kagome was trying so hard to look strong and not scared standing in front of a demon 3 times her size. She thought hunting for some breakfast for him would make him smile, would make him see she was useful. So she decided to wake up and silently go hunting. She didn't think this would happen. Now her life hanged in the balance and she knew it would end up badly.

Kagome had 2 arrows left. The demons body was hard that every arrow she shot bounced off his skin. She didn't know what to do anymore. The demon licked his lips, ready to eat the young priestess. Having no more hope of coming out of this alive, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her gruesome end. The last words out of her lips was of her true love's name. Inuyasha.

Suddenly a sharp wind whipped through her hair and as she called him from heaven, Inuyasha suddenly appeared right next to her. He had enough time to push her out of the way as the demon's first slam down to where she was moments ago.

Kagome didn't move as she watched. Watched her brave Inuyasha fight with the demon. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga and slayed the demon as fast as she ever saw before. She didn't move as he made his way to her. Couldn't breathe when he picked her up and held her in a way he never did before. His face was crushed in her hair and she only heard him take long deep breathes.

''Kagome.. Kagome.. talk to me'' He screamed at her, trying to snap her out of her daze.  
''Inuyasha?''  
''What is wrong with you! You baka! This is the feudal era, not your world. What the hell did you think you were doing?" Inuyasha screamed at her

''You can't even protect yourself, what were you thinking?"  
"I... I thought..."  
"That's the problem.. baka baka baka.. you should of stayed put"  
"Breakfast.. I was thinking of breakfast"  
Inuyasha grabbed her and set her standing on her trembling feet. He brushed his hand through his hair, not knowing what to say and what to do.  
"I am sorry... I.. didn't mean to scare you'' Tears threatened to roll down her eyes yet they didn't. Her eyes suddenly glittered with unspoken tears.  
Time stood still as both of them stood in front of each other. Not even the wind decided to share its breeze until the silence was finally broken.  
"Leave!" Inuyasha growled.  
Kagome gasped as she heard his words. She raised he eyes and gazed at Inuyasha.  
".. What?" she asked not believing her ears.  
"You heard me! I want you to leave this era. Pack your thing and go back to your own time. You are no longer wanted or needed by anyone here anymore! Leave this place and go home!"

Kagome's lip trembled. She turned away from Inuyasha and started in a run. She didn't look back. She didn't even stop to pick up her things. She bit her lip to choke away her sobs and ran away from Inuyasha.

**Now**

Inuyasha vented out his frustration on the tree in front of him. He scratched it, punched it to the point his knuckles were bruised and bloody. Still that didnt give him any satisfaction. Nothing did. He still could see Kagome's face when he told her to leave. Could still hear how her heart stopped, for a fraction of a second when he muttered words he never meant. He knew he hurt her in a way he never did before. He didn't even need to smell her tears as she ran away from him, from them. He lost her, lost her forever and the only person he could blame was himself.

I've lost her and now she will never come back. I truly am a demon on her eyes now. Inuyasha growled to himself, not wanting to accept this. Not wanting to accept the possibility of this. Right there and then Inuyasha realized he had to get her back, he had to win her back, no matter what.

Inuyasha started to run, run as fast as his legs could carry him. Back to where Kagome went, back to the Bone Eater well. His mind was set, his thought finally clear. He will win Kagome back. He is willing to beg and plea, even let her "sit" him until the end of time, as long as it meant she will stand by him. He finally realized why, why he wanted all those things.

In record time he reached the bone Eater well. He was ready to jump into the well and make his way to Kagome when something stopped him. Her smell is still here. She didnt go back to her home, she is still here. Inuaysha took a deep breath, catching Kagome's scent and letting his legs lead him to her. He didn't go too far away as he realized where she went. She went to the place where their story began, she went to their God Tree.

He saw her standing in front of the God tree as she raised her hand and slowly caressed the trunk. Her hand stood where he was pinned by Kikyo a long time ago.

Not knowing that she was being watched by him, Kagome slowly placed her forehead against the trunk of the tree and let out her feelings.  
"What am I going do God tree? I feel so lost. He told me to leave. Never to come back. I ran, I ran as fast as I could, listening to what he said. I was right in front of the well. I was about to go back to the present, have mom hug me tight,wipe my tears and hold me. But my legs froze there. Right in front of the Well. They didn't let me jump. Suddenly I found myself here, standing right in front of you, spilling my sorrows. Why? Can you answer me why?"

Kagome's shoulders shook as anger filled her. She squeezed her hands into fist and hit the tree. After 2 small punches, her knees gave way and she crumbled on the ground. She decided to punch the grass under her.

Inuyasha stood frozen where he was and just watched. _This is what he did to her. She hates me_! He didn't dare believe that. He made his way to her and without a word he wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed his cheek in her hair and took in her sweet scent.

"I am sorry Kagome! I didn't mean what I said, I just..."

Kagome shook her head not wanting to hear any more of his words. She wrapped her hands with Inuyasha, intertwining their fingers together. No words were said as they held her each other.

The sun finally set in the feudal era. The moon rose in the high skies, bringing only the brightest stars out to shine across the land. Inuyasha sat leaning his back against the God tree. Kagome was in her arms, snuggled together within his fire robe cloak. There hands were still intertwined.

"Kagome... I gotta tell you somethin..."  
"Do you know why I didn't go back to my time"  
"You can tell me in a minute, I really need to tell you this"  
"I was asking myself why, I was asking the tree why"  
"When I saw you in danger with my demons I.. I snapped... I was... afraid... afraid I would lose you"  
"I suddenly got so angry. Angry about the demon attack, angry that I couldn't defend myself"  
"I realized it was my fault. That If you stayed with me, you could get hurt, you could die"  
" I felt so helpless" Both said at the same time.

Kagome turned her head around and faced Inuyasha's gaze. They both raised one hand and caressed the other's cheek.

"After I screamed those words to you, I knew I was wrong. That's when I realized it, realized the most important thing in my rotten existence. Seeing you run away from me I realized that my heart was leaving my chest at the same time. Kagome, I realized that I felt that way because you are my heart. You hold all the goodness I can offer and that because you are the one thing in my whole life I can't live without... Kagome, what I am trying to say is that... I love you!"

Kagome smiled as happy tears filled her eyes. She took his hand in hers and kisses his bruised knuckles and placed his hand right above her heart.

"When I was crying in front of the god Tree, the only thing that kept going through my mind was you saying "Go Home!" and when I felt your arms around me that's when I knew, I knew I was home. You are my home Inuyasha, now and forever, because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you here, pinned on this tree."

Inuyasha eyes glistened to her confession as he took her hand and kissed her bruised knuckles.

They leaned into each other and kissed, sealing their heartfelt declaration to the place it all began.


End file.
